Les Regrets Oubliés 2
by Amychu
Summary: La suite de ma fanfiction Les Regrets Oubliés.  Deuxième année à Poudlard pour les élèves de la génération d'Albus Potter, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy.
1. A suivre

_Cher Albus,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plutôt. Vraiment. J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop inquiet, et que la suite de tes vacances s'est bien déroulée._

_Je vais bien. Aussi bien que possible. Les premiers jours étaient étranges…je me sentais triste, terriblement triste, et j'étais incapable de pleurer.  
>J'avais oublié beaucoup de choses, de toute ma vie, je ne me souvenais que de ce qui m'avait rendu triste.<em>

_Papa a passé les dernières semaines à me raconter ma vie en détails : tout ce que j'aimais faire, les livres que je lisais, les blagues qui me faisaient rire… C'est étrange, d'être comme si on n'avait jamais existé. Comme si on n'avait jamais été heureux.  
>Et découvrir qu'en fait… si.<br>C'est finalement assez plaisant, de redécouvrir sa vie._

_Hm… mais je ne crois pas que je recommencerai._

_Néanmoins, comme je te disais, je vais bien. J'ai des « pensées positives ». Je retrouve la mémoire.  
>Je ris un peu, parfois.<em>

_Nous avons un gros pot de bonbons à la maison, et quand je le vois, je pense souvent à notre premier moment en tant qu'amis, à l'infirmerie, à Halloween. C'est un des meilleurs souvenirs, une des meilleures « pensées positives » que j'ai._

_En fait, je pense souvent à vous, Rose et toi.  
>Tout le temps.<em>

_Vous me manquez, et j'ai hâte de vous revoir._

_A bientôt,_

_Scorpius_

_PS : salue Rose de ma part, et rassure-la : je sais qu'elle s'inquiète presque autant que ma mère pour ce genre de choses (et pourtant, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible avant de la rencontrer)_

_PPS : (avant de rencontrer Rose, pas ma mère)_


	2. Viens dormir

Ron dormait dans le salon. Cela faisait bien trois semaines.

« Ron, viens dormir. »  
>« Je dors très bien ici. »<p>

Son ton était bourru. Il était trop grand pour le canapé, trop grand pour la couverture qu'il avait choisie et qui ne recouvrait pas ses pieds.  
>Le salon était froid. Le vent frappait aux vitres. On sentait la présence déshumanisée des Détraqueurs dans chaque coin du pays.<p>

« Ou alors… on pourrait parler ? »

Parler. Faire quelque chose. Dire d'autres mots que « passe-moi le sel », « tu as fini avec la salade ? » et « Viens dormir. ». Tout pour briser ce silence plein de mots sans sens.

« Parler de quoi ? »  
>« De… ça. »<p>

Ca. C'était le seul qu'elle pouvait employer. Ce « ça » qui devait être sans conséquences et qui allait peut-être gâcher sa vie.

« Bah, est-ce que je peux t'en vouloir ? Il est séduisant, il est riche… »  
>« Ce n'est pas ça… »<p>

Hermione devait se contenir. C'était elle la fautive.  
>Mais son orgueil était mis à mal. Ron la prenait pour, au mieux une midinette, au pire une croqueuse de diamants.<p>

« Je sais ce que tu te dis. 'Les Malfoy ont l'ai si heureux ensembles'. Ou 'ils sont tellement amoureux'… Dans quel monde tu vis, Hermione ? Tu les as vus ? Tu trouves vraiment qu'ils ont l'air heureux ? Ils sont tous seuls. Ils sont pleins aux as, mais ils n'ont rien. Ils sont heureux 'ensemble', ils s'aiment, sans doute… Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment heureux. »

Ron était en colère, mais il pesait ses mots. Il réfléchissait à leur sens. A leur portée. Il voulait la toucher, il voulait qu'elle comprenne.

« Et Scorpius… tu l'as vu, Scorpius ? C'est un gamin. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, et il subit tout.  
>Peut-être que je ne passe pas mon temps à caresser la soie de robes hors de prix que je t'aurais offertes en te répétant combien tu es merveilleuse, mais on est heureux, Hermione ! Il y a trois semaines, ce n'était pas Rose qui était étendue sur le sol, pâle comme la mort… On est heureux. On est plus heureux qu'eux. »<p>

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Heureux, vraiment ?  
>Tout allait bien, si c'est ce qu'il entendait par là.<br>Mais non, elle n'était pas heureuse. Non.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu reproché de regarder cette femme ? »  
>« Ron, je… »<br>« Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai rien dit, pendant des mois. Il t'a embrassée. Il t'a touchée et … »  
>« Il ne m'a pas touchée. C'était la première, la dernière, l'unique fois. »<p>

Ron était sombre. Il regardait par la fenêtre l'averse de grêlons qui décimait les récoltes du champ voisin.

« Tu es revenue te coucher, près de moi, avec moi. Tu… Tes gestes. Tout cet amour. Ca faisait des mois ! Et ce n'était que pour t'excuser. Mais je t'aimais trop, alors j'ai accepté tes excuses. »

Silence. Pesant, le silence.  
>Hermione baisse les yeux. Elle se sent comme une petite fille qui a fait une bêtise. Une sensation nouvelle, inconnue : « qui a fait une bêtise » ? Ce n'est pas elle. Elle fait toujours ce qui est juste. D'habitude…<p>

« Tu l'aimes ? »  
>« Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin Ron, c'était le Nouvel An, j'avais bu… »<br>« Tu avais l'air sobre. Tu ne sentais pas l'alcool. »

« Ron ! » elle se posta devant lui, le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne te mens pas : je ne l'aime pas. Je suis amoureuse de toi, pour toujours. Je te le jure. »  
>« Je te crois. »<p>

Soulagement. En demi-teinte, le soulagement.  
>Il lui manque une certitude.<br>En remontant les escaliers, elle lui demande « Tu viens dormir ? Dans la chambre, avec moi ? »

« Non. Je ne crois pas, non. »

Alors Hermione remonte seule, et, dans son lit, elle pleure.


	3. Au complet

King's Cross semblait floue, sous la pluie incessante.  
>Pluie en dehors, pluie en dedans.<br>Harry serrait sa fille dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Mais c'était là-bas, à Poudlard, que ses enfants étaient le plus en sécurité.

C'est officiel : la rébellion des Détraqueurs a, on le sait de source sûre, été fomentée à l'aide de complices sorciers. Une enquête est menée. Les ex-Mangemorts sont, bien entendu, en ligne de mire.

Pluie en dehors, pluie en dedans. Pluie sur Londres et sur l'entière Grande-Bretagne, pluie dans les cœurs de ceux qui étaient heureux, pluie dans la tête de ceux devenus fous car sauvés trop tard, et qui crient toute la peur et tout le vide qu'ils ressentent, enfermés à Ste Mangouste.

Et sa petite Lily qui tente d'échapper à l'étreinte de son père. Elle est trop pressée, trop heureuse d'aller à Poudlard. Pour elle la pluie n'était rien, les Détraqueurs à peine une ombre, et rien ne lui faisait peur. Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard. Elle n'avait que ce mot en tête.  
>Son cousin Hugo a un peu peur. Il s'accroche au bras de Rose. Pendant un an, elle sera son lien avec le reste de sa famille. Une petite part de l'immense tribu Weasley, là pour le protéger à chaque instant.<p>

Embrassades humides sur le quai, sous le ciel noir. On monte dans le train. Hugo et Lily suivent Albus et Rose. Ces deux-là sont fiers d'être les « grands », les guides des puinés.  
>James est parti rejoindre ses amis. Depuis peu, Louis, un huitième vélane par sa mère, et Lucy, à moitié insupportable par son père, ont rejoint le club très (peu) fermé des amis farceurs de James.<br>Il semblerait que Gryffondor ne soit peuplé presque que de Weasley, les plus jeunes toujours proches du leader James. Il n'y avait que les aînées de Bill, Victoire et Dominique, qui y avaient échappé. Dominique entrait en sixième année, et était au moins aussi brillante que sa sœur. Elle avait proposé de prendre soin des plus jeunes qui entraient à Poudlard cette année, mais Albus et Rose tenaient à cette tâche : après tout, c'étaient leurs petit frère et petite sœur.

Dans le compartiment, Hugo s'assoit près de Rose. Lily, près d'Albus. Elle est excitée comme une puce. Il est un peu effrayé.  
>Albus regarde par la fenêtre. Son regard fait le tour du compartiment.<br>Il manque quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel. De primordial.

« Ça va pas Albus ? Dis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
>« Rien Lily, rien, ne t'en fais pas… »<p>

Son regard croise celui de Rose.  
>Yeux bruns, yeux verts. La même idée, la même crainte, le même sentiment de vide.<br>Ils se comprennent.

Le train va démarrer. Les cœurs se serrent.

Il manque quelque chose.  
>Un lourd sentiment d'incomplétude. Un sentiment de vide.<p>

Les roues se mettent en marche.  
>La pluie continue de battre à la fenêtre.<br>Le train s'éloigne de la gare.  
>Les paysages commencent lentement à défiler.<p>

« Je suis désolé ! » La porte s'ouvre en grand fracas. « J'ai failli rater le train et après… » un Scorpius trempé jusqu'aux os, tout essoufflé.  
>« Et après je me trouvais dans le mauvais wagon, j'ai dû tout traverser. »<p>

Il s'affale sur la banquette, à côté d'une Lily qui ouvre grand ses yeux, une lueur dans son regard, lueur qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Même quand elle parlait de Poudlard.

Sourires de soulagements. Baiser de Rose sur la joue pâle, et humide, et glacée.  
>Yeux marrons, yeux verts… yeux gris.<p>

Enfin au complet.


	4. Toujours là

« Hugo Weasley ! »

Un petit rouquin aux airs timides approche du Choixpeau, prudemment, l'air inquiet. Il tremble comme une feuille, il marmonne, et la réponse se fait attendre, le Choixpeau hésite.  
>Après quelques secondes qui semblaient une éternité, il s'écrie « Gryffondor ! »<p>

Hugo court vers la table où ses cousins, dont la petite Lily, et sa sœur l'attendent. Il trébuche, tombe, la tête juste aux pieds de Lily. La Grande Salle éclate de rire.  
>« Hugo, roi de la discrétion et de l'adresse ! » lance Rose, moqueuse. Mais elle l'aide quand même à se lever, et le présente aux rares élèves de Gryffondor qui ne font pas partie de la famille.<br>« C'est mon petit frère ! ». Elle ne dit pas cela avec la pointe d'excuse qu'elle glisse toujours d'habitude, mais cette fois avec même un peu de fierté. C'était étonnant. C'était agréable, de ne plus être une honte pour elle. Juste par un mot crié par un chapeau.  
>Il avait bien fait de demander, de sa petite voix craintive, inaudible « Gryffondor, s'il vous plait… » Le Choixpeau n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord. Mais il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul Weasley à ne pas rejoindre la maison à tête de lion.<p>

James ébouriffait les cheveux de Lily. Elle détestait ça, mais puisqu'elle était si heureuse d'être là, même cela lui semblait la chose la plus agréable du monde.  
>Albus riait. Toute sa famille réunie ici. Son regard fait le tour de l'immense table. Dominique, tout au bout, avec son insigne de préfète, qui se retourne régulièrement pour parler à un garçon de Serdaigle. Louis, Lucy, James, dans une bataille de jus de citrouille qu'ils essaient en vain de faire la plus discrète possible. Rose qui raconte l'histoire de Poudlard à Hugo. Lily qui arbore un sourire béat, et est aussi attentive au cours donné par sa cousine. Lui, Albus, qui se sent empli d'une grande félicitée, à voir tout ce petit monde réuni dans ce lieu. Et puis… Scorpius.<br>Il mange, peu, très peu. C'est même une excuse pour regarder son assiette plutôt que le monde. Il est si pâle… cadavérique.  
>Il avait menti dans sa lettre. Il n'allait pas bien.<p>

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, alors qu'Albus s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir, Rose la saisi par le bras. « Parle-lui. Ca ne va vraiment pas. Je m'inquiète pour lui ».  
>Elle l'avait remarqué. Rose était géniale pour cela : elle pouvait s'occuper de deux enfants turbulents en leur récitant par cœur un des plus gros bouquins de la bibliothèque, servir à table tous ceux qui l'entouraient, recoiffer Hugo, complimenter Lily, demander à James et sa bande de se taire… Mais jamais ces mille occupations ne la distrayaient de ce qui l'intéressait vraiment : comment allait ses amis.<br>Dans ses mots, c'était presque une supplication. Ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle était si inquiète…  
>« Albus, tu me promets ? ». Il promit. Il fit une bise à sa cousine, profitant de l'odeur de mandarine que dégageaient ses cheveux roux.<p>

« Bonne nuit, Rose. » « Bonne nuit. N'oublie pas. Bonne nuit. »

Dans le dortoir, Scorpius était déjà en pyjama, un de ces beaux pyjamas de satin gris, extrêmement doux et fluide, qui font se sentir comme dans l'eau chaude et paisible d'un lac en plein mois d'août. Enfin… un vrai mois d'août, pas celui qu'ils venaient de passer, avec la menace constante des Détraqueurs. Il était assis, un grand carnet noir sur les genoux, une plume à la main, tentant de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs, et ceux de son grand-père.

« Scorpius… ça va ? »  
>Le blondinet tordit ses lèvres en sourire qui semblait atrocement faux. « Oui, bien sûr. »<p>

Que répondre à cela ? « Non, c'est faux. »  
>Ce serait ridicule. Albus se sentit idiot. Impuissant. Incapable d'aider son ami en quoi que ce soit. Il se coucha, maussade. La culpabilité l'envahit, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défendre.<br>Il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
>Rose l'aurait su. Qu'aurait fait Rose, à sa place ?<p>

Il était minuit. Impossible de dormir. Il se sentait coupable.  
>Il entendit des sanglots, venant du lit d'à côté. Scorpius…<br>Il ouvrit le baldaquin. Scorpius pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son teint avait, sous cette lumière, un aspect légèrement verdâtre.  
>Qu'aurait fait Rose à sa place ? Elle lui aurait surement caressé les cheveux d'un geste maternel.<br>Albus posa la main sur le front de son ami, instinctivement. Il la retira tout de suite : il était brulant.  
>« Tu es fiévreux… Tu e veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. »<br>Scorpius secoua la tête. Il tentait de clamer ses sanglots. Il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes. Il avait honte.

Albus s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui restait une brique de jus de citrouille du voyage, qu'il lui tendit.  
>Ils étaient assis, là, silencieux.<p>

« Tu sais… Il parait que les Détraqueurs ont été aidés. » Une gorgée.  
>« Je sais. » répond Albus.<br>« Par des sorciers. » Autre gorgée.  
>« Je sais. » Répond Albus.<br>« Et donc, tu sais, naturellement, les soupçons se tournent vers les anciens Mangemorts… ». Nouvelle gorgée. « Ceux qui ne sont pas à Azkaban, bien sûr. »  
>« Je sais. »<br>« Et… tu sais, mon père était Mangemort. » Nouvelle gorgée.  
>« Je sais »<br>«Ils vont l'interroger, bientôt. »

Silence. Scorpius vide la brique de jus de citrouille. Des larmes naissent de nouveau aux coins de ses yeux.  
>« J'ai peur… ». Sa voix se brise.<br>« Je sais. »

Scorpius se remet à pleurer. Albus le serre dans ses bras.  
>Scorpius, Albus. Ils ont le même âge, et pourtant le jeune Potter a l'impression que c'est un enfant, un enfant sans enfance, qui pleure contre son épaule. Et lui se sent vieux, très vieux…<br>Il se sent adulte.  
>C'est surement ce que Rose ressent tous les jours, finalement.<p>

« On est là, Scorpius. Rose et moi, on sera toujours là… »


	5. Vieil endroit sinistre

Le 12, Square Grimmauld qui allait bientôt accueillir le jeune couple formé par Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley n'avait plus rien du Grim Old Place, du vieil endroit sinistre où a été élevé Sirius Black.  
>La vieille tapisserie indécrochable, même après tous les tours de magie possibles et imaginables, avait finalement péri d'une façon absurde : la bête application d'un détachant moldu par Fleur Delacour (elle voulait tout essayer pour que la maison où allait vivre sa fille aînée soit la plus accueillante possible) l'avait complétement décolorée, et avait anéanti toute trace de magie contenu dans l'or des fils tissés. On pouvait encore distinguer les figures dans un mélange de vert crasseux, mais la tapisserie était enfin retirée du mur. On ne sut trop pourquoi, mais Andromeda demanda à la garder, ce à quoi personne ne s'opposa.<p>

Le portrait de Mrs Black avait été décroché, ainsi que tous les autres tableaux, pour que la maison soit la plus neutre possible. Certains ont été vendus aux enchères, d'autres donnés à la dernière Black encore vivante : Narcissa Malfoy.

Grâce à l'intervention du Bureau des Aurors – une petite faveur accordée à Harry –, toute trace de magie noire avait été éradiquée de cet endroit.  
>Andromeda et Fleur s'étaient disputées à propos des couleurs pour les murs, la première songeant à un vert anis, la seconde à un bleu roi. Ted et Victoire avaient choisi de mettre ces deux couleurs, en rayures, ce qui donnait un résultat… « Original », avait jugé Bill, « Affrrreux » avait décrété Fleur.<br>Harry et Bill avaient échangé un regard qui signifiait « Ah, les bonnes femmes… ». Ils avaient ri en chœur, ce qui avait encore plus agacé Fleur.

Victoire et Teddy étaient heureux. Ils se tenaient la main, regardaient leur nouveau chez eux.  
>Ils s'installaient. Enfin.<br>Vivre ensemble… Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Dans son enfance, Teddy rendait souvent visite aux Potter/Weasley. Puis, ils avaient cohabité à Poudlard. L'âge adulte n'allait surement pas les séparer. Rien, rien ne les séparerait.  
>Ils allaient être une famille.<p>

Teddy serrait dans sa poche un petit écrin d'ivoire. A l'intérieur, un anneau d'or rose orné d'un saphir. Il ne manquait qu'une chose, et leur bonheur serait parfait, total.  
>Il descendit dans la cuisine. Elle était belle. Victoire et lui avait fait nombre de brocantes sorcières et moldues pour la meubler à leurs goûts. Les murs de pierre froide et grise avaient été recouverts de tapisseries couleur sable aux rosaires rouges. Une nouvelle table, en cerisier et marbre rouge. Plus petite que celle en vieux bois, immense, autour de laquelle s'était réuni il y a des décennies de cela l'Ordre du Phénix. Le vieux poêle près duquel dormait Kreacher avait lui aussi nettoyé, réparé.<br>Harry avait donné beaucoup d'argent à son filleul, Andromeda avait toujours gâté son petit-fils, et Victoire et lui avaient beaucoup économisé pendant plusieurs étés, à travailler avec George dans sa boutique, ou bien même à Gringotts, recommandés par Fleur.  
>Bill était dans la cuisine. Il rangeait quelques couverts dépareillés, legs de différents membres de la famille pour les jeunes installés.<p>

« Bill… je peux te parler ? »  
>La longue crinière rousse fit un mouvement élégant tandis que des épaules carrées et puissantes se retournaient, dévoilant un visage balafré et souriant.<br>« Teddy ! Alors, satisfait du résultat ?»  
>Ted fit un grand sourire. Bill Weasley était un homme formidable.<br>Ce même homme qui, alors qu'il était tout petit, l'avait pris sur ses genoux pour lui parler de l'Ordre, et de ses parents, ses héros. Ce même homme qui lui avait serré la main dans un geste amical, il y a sept ans, sur le quai de la gare, en lui disant « prends bien soin de ma fille ». Ce même homme qui avait accueilli, avec plus d'enthousiasme que n'importe qui, la nouvelle de leur aménagement.

Bill Weasley était un homme formidable.

« Bill… Je… Tu sais, si Victoire et moi nous installons, nous allons sûrement… Enfin, j'aimerais bien… »  
>« J'espère que la bague est jolie, sinon Fleur risque de râler. » l'avait tout de suite coupé Bill avec un clin d'œil malicieux. « Honnêtement Ted, je t'ai connu, tu faisais la taille de mon bras. Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas si vieux jeu ! Et tu devrais savoir que ma bénédiction, je te l'ai déjà donnée cent fois, et que je te la redonnerai encore mille fois s'il le faut ! »<p>

Bill Weasley était un homme formidable. Le type cool que tout le monde veut comme ami, comme oncle, comme cousin… comme père.

Il serra son futur gendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte vigoureuse et amicale.  
>« Je suis content que nous fassions bientôt partie de la même famille. »<br>« Moi aussi Bill, j'en suis très heureux. »

Ted Lupin allait bientôt faire partie d'une vraie famille.  
>Il allait bientôt avoir un père.<p> 


	6. Moi, c'est tu

Ron jeta un bref coup d'œil au petit réveil posé dans un coin de son box. Il était quinze heures. Voilà six heures qu'il étudiait des cas de Mangemorts suspects, six heures vaines à retracer les biographies de morts ou de fous. Il commençait à fatiguer, il pouvait surement s'accorder une petite pause.  
>Il quitta le Bureau des Aurors, rejoignit l'ascenseur, se rendit dans l'Atrium.<br>En passant devant la Fontaine de la fraternité magique, il bouscula une femme. Une petite femme fragile et maigrichonne qui manqua de s'affaler par terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que tout va… Astoria ? »  
>Difficile de reconnaître le petit visage mutin et souriant qui offrait du gâteau au chocolat cet été : elle avait encore maigri, dangereusement, et avait les traits terriblement fatigués. Son apparence était surprenante. Elle portait une simple robe noire, sans aucune fantaisie, et des bottines de cuir ordinaires. Elle n'était pas maquillée, de larges ombres bleutées sous ses yeux, le teint grisâtre.<br>« Oh, bonjour monsieur Weasley. » fit elle en baissant les yeux.  
>Elle allait partir, il la retint par le bras. « Moi, c'est Ron. Que faisiez-vous ici, vous étiez venue voir votre mari ? »<br>« Non… Ils ne veulent pas que je le vois, avant qu'il ait avoué. Mais avouer quoi, par Merlin ! Il n'a rien fait, rien fait du tout… » Son nez remuait frénétiquement. Puis, se rappelant de la question initiale « En fait, je travaille au Ministère. Enfin… travaillais. Aurevoir monsieur Weasley. »  
>Il se posta devant elle. « Moi, c'est Ron. Je vous offre un café ? Je crois que nous en avons tous les deux besoins. »<br>Elle accepta l'offre avec un petit mouvement de nez, plus comme une obligation qu'avec un réel plaisir.

Devant sa tasse, elle restait silencieuse, les yeux baissés. Ron se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il voulait simplement être agréable…  
>« Vos ne parlez pas beaucoup. »<br>« Je ne veux rien dire que vous puissiez mettre dans vos fichiers. Ca fait des jours que Draco se fait interroger, des jours que je ne peux pas le voir. A cause de vous… Du Ministère, des Aurors… Je… C'est à cause de tout ça que j'ai été renvoyée. J'ai eu du mal à trouver cet emploi, parce que j'étais femme de Mangemort. Pitié ! Et maintenant ça recommence… » Elle regardait le sucre fondre au fond de sa tasse. « Nous ne serons donc jamais tranquilles… »

Ron se sentait horriblement gêné. Il baissa les yeux.  
>Astoria leva les siens. « Je… je suis désolée. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de vôtre faute. » Elle s'en voulait de cette violence. Ce n'était pas elle. Et puis… leurs enfants étaient amis. Ron ne devait surement pas avoir voulu tout ça. Il ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de bien. C'était lui qui l'avait rassurée, quand elle croyait son mari et son fils morts, ou pire… sans âmes, cet été.<br>Son visage s'adoucissait. « Vous avez été très gentil, lors de la Coupe du Monde, lors de l'attaque… »  
>« Je suis désolé, Astoria. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, je… »<br>« Ca ira, merci. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de faire votre travail, et, après tout… ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez privée du mien. »

Elle semblait y tenir, à ce boulot. Cela surprenait Ron. Elle n'avait rien des Malfoy qui vivent d'un immense héritage et de magouilles, dans un luxe outrageux. Il l'avait cru, pourtant, en voyant l'immense tente richement décorée, en voyant ses robes de soie fine et ses bagues en or pur et diamants énormes. Mais elle aimait travailler. Elle aimait ce qui lui permettait d'oublier quelques instants que son mari était en passe d'être jugé pour trahison, et son fils le plus malheureux du monde. Peu importe en quoi ce qu'elle faisait consistait, elle était tout sauf une nouvelle riche, elle aimait vraiment travailler. Elle n'était pas vraiment une Malfoy, au fond. Ou alors les temps changent, tout simplement.  
>C'était difficilement concevable pour Ron, que les temps changent à ce point. C'était lui qui avait dit à Rose de toujours battre Scorpius à l'école, de ne jamais se rapprocher de lui. Il avait eu tort. Les temps changent, immanquablement.<br>Mais le malheur est toujours présent, toujours vif. Il y a bien une chose contre laquelle il est inutile de lutter, c'est le destin qui s'obstine à s'acharner.  
>II avait choisi comme cible les Malfoy, et refusait de les lâcher. Ron éprouva à l'instant une immense tendresse pour la femme en face de lui. Non pas une attirance, comme l'aurait cru Hermione, mais de la compassion.<p>

« Dans quoi travailliez-vous ? »  
>« J'étais ingénieur, au niveau six. Au début, de travaillais uniquement à la réparation et la conception de réseaux de cheminées, mais comme j'ai aussi des compétences en droit et en administration –parce que, vous savez, j'ai mis du temps à trouver du travail, donc en attendant j'étudiais-, j'étais la seconde administratrice en transports magiques. J'aurais même pu devenir ministre des transports, en février o m'avait dit qu'on appuierait peut-être ma candidature auprès de Monsieur Shacklebolt. Finalement il n'aura jamais aucune idée de qui peut bien être Astoria Malfoy… »<br>« Ne dites pas ça… » Il posa la main sur son épaule. Qu'elle était anguleuse. Quelle était maigre.  
>Elle sourit, pourtant.<br>« Merci monsieur Weasley, vous êtes vraiment… »  
>« Moi, c'est Ron. Que je ne vous le redise pas encore une fois, d'accord ? »<br>Elle eut un petit rire.  
>« Et moi, c'est tu, d'accord ? »<br>« Vu comme nos enfants s'apprécient, nous serons bien obligés de nous côtoyer un peu plus dans les années à venir. V… tu as raison, Astoria. »

Ses yeux bleus océans brillaient un peu plus. Une petite fossette se creusait dans sa joue.  
>Ron se promis de glisser un mot à Kinglsey. Oh, juste comme ça…<p> 


	7. Coupable idéal

Il était 18 heures, et Harry avait enfin terminé ses recherches au bureau. Il traversa alors, comme d'habitude, le département de la Justice magique, le plus lentement possible, car il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Plus il pouvait perdre de temps avant de retrouver une Ginny maussade et une maison trop propre, mieux il se portait.  
>Il croisa un de ses collègues, qui sortait du bureau des services administratifs du Magenmagot.<p>

« Salut Harry ! » « Salut Pierce ! Il y a du nouveau pour cette affaire de complice ? »  
>Pierce était un homme grand et corpulent, avec une toute petite tête et le cheveu rare et blond. Il était agréable de discuter avec lui, car il avait toujours des opinions intéressantes et argumentées. Harry l'invitait souvent à boire un verre après le travail, mais cette fois il ne semblait pas prendre de pause. Dommage…<br>« Oui, ça avance, ça avance, mais difficilement… On a un seul suspect valable, mais de taille ! Un ancien Mangemort. On pense qu'il a ingurgité une forte dose d'antidote toute potion, car le Véritaserum n'a pas d'effet sur lui. Pourtant il avait accepté ! Et en plus, c'est un Occlumens : je ne te raconte pas le bordel pour le faire avouer quoi que ce soit ! Bon, j'y vais, j'ai des dossiers à porter ! »  
>Un occlumens ? Ne serait-ce pas… ?<br>Harry aurait voulu poser d'autres questions à Pierce, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.  
>Il fallait se renseigner soi-même.<p>

Il songea deux minutes à Ginny qui l'attendait à la maison, et qui s'inquiétait surement.  
>Un remord… et puis tant pis.<p>

Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au département des Mystères, puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers conduisant au dixième étage. Il y avait un banc, près de la salle d'audience. Sur ce banc, un homme usé, fatigué, pâle, dans un costume froissé, encadré par deux gardiens d'Azkaban.  
>Malfoy. Draco Malfoy… Qui d'autre ?<p>

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais parler à Monsieur Malfoy, seul à seul ». Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait… Tuer le temps, sans doute. Les gardes hésitaient.  
>« Je suis Harry Potter ! » C'était la phrase passe-partout, celle qui lui permettait de forcer des coffres, de briser des règles, d'enfreindre des lois, s'il le voulait. Les deux gardes s'éloignèrent, là où ils pouvaient voir sans entendre.<p>

Draco accueillit Harry avec un misérable sourire forcé. Trop poli. Il avait changé, tellement changé…  
>Harry s'assit à ses côtés. C'était absurde.<br>« C'est absurde » dit-il.  
>« Pas vraiment, non. Je suis le seul et unique Mangemort vivant qui ne soit pas… enfin, désormais qui n'était pas à Azkaban. C'est tellement évident, ce ne peut être qu'un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? » Il eut un petit rire. Un rire jaune et apathique. Harry remarqua qu'il tenait son avant-bras gauche, qu'il semblait souffrir. Draco surprit son regard.<br>« Oh, tu vas voir, c'est amusant… » Il découvrit son bras : une Marque des ténèbres, mais rouge sang. « J'ai tout fait, pour la faire disparaitre, cette maudite trace. Mais il fallait prouver que j'avais bien été Mangemort, va savoir pourquoi… Ils ont lancé des sorts de révélations. C'est beau, hein ? Ça fait un mal de chien… »

Que dire ? Que faire ?  
>Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais aussi épris d'un devoir de justice. Il n'était obligé de rien envers Draco, mais il voulait l'aider.<p>

« Dis-moi, Draco, quelle est cette histoire de Véritaserum ? »  
>L'homme blond, affaissé, tremblant de fatigue, eut une grimace. Amère.<br>« Quand j'étais plus petit mes… mes parents avaient peur du poison. Pendant longtemps j'ai pris une sorte d'antidote protecteur, chaque jour. Je pense que c'est dû à cela. C'était Rogue qui le faisait, d'ailleurs. Ils tenaient tant à moi, ils ne voulaient qu'aucun mal ne me soit fait… Ah, c'est tellement ironique ! Je crois que si j'en avais encore la force, je rirais beaucoup. »

Il n'avait plus de force. Il était à bout. C'était un enfant qui ne pouvait pas faire face à tous ses problèmes de grande personne. Il était perdu. Perdu…

« J'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi, quand j'ai appris que le suspect était un Occlumens. Mais… pourquoi ? »  
>« Pourquoi ? Enfin Pot… Harry ! Je ne vais pas les laisser pénétrer toutes mes pensées ! Je… c'est du viol ! Je préfère mourir ! »<br>L'orgueil. L'orgueil Malfoyen. Ce n'était plus d'être les plus beaux, les plus riches, les plus purs, les plus puissants. C'était, même au comble de la douleur, ce désir, ce besoin de dignité. De pouvoir garder la tête, un tout petit peu, si ce n'est haute, du moins hors de l'eau.  
>« C'est idiot, je sais… »<br>« Non. Je comprends. »

Silence.  
>« Je m'en veux. Pour Astoria. Pour Scorpius. J'ai peur pour eux. »<br>« Je sais. Le temps que tu reviennes – car tu reviendras, promis –, on s'en occupera, si tu veux. »  
>« Merci. »<p>

Silence. C'était de la charité. Cela dégoûtait Draco, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il aimait trop sa famille pour faire passer son orgueil avant eux. Les Potter, les Weasley… ils allaient les aider. Les protéger.  
>C'était tout ce qu'il voulait : que Scorpius et Astoria soient protégés.<p>

« Qui te défend, Draco ? »  
>« Personne. »<p>

Silence.  
>« Si. Moi. »<p>

Silence.  
>« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »<p>

Silence.  
>« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. »<p>

Silence. Harry semble chercher quelque chose dans sa serviette de cuir noir vernis.  
>Une baguette. Trente centimètres, aubépine, crin de licorne.<br>« Je considère tout ce qui te touche comme une affaire personnelle. »

Un sourire. Une poignée de main.  
>« Pot… Harry ? »<br>Il ne lâche pas sa main.  
>« Oui ? »<br>« Tu peux écrire à Scorpius ? Dire que je vais bien ? »  
>Dire ce nom, ce nom d'enfant… sa voix s'était brisée.<br>« Je lui dirai. » Harry ouvrit ses bras. Le petit garçon terrifié qu'était redevenu Draco en quelques secondes hésita, puis accepta l'accolade, et se mit à pleurer.  
>Depuis combien de temps faisait-il la navette entre ici et Azkaban, sans la moindre chaleur humaine, sans la moindre affection ? Même la pitié de son ancien ennemi valait mieux que les regards de mépris et de haine.<p>

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, il avait un énorme dossier vert du ministère sous le bras.  
>Intitulé : affaire Malfoy.<p>

ar


	8. Traîtresse ?

La cime des arbres la protégeant de la menace que présentait le ciel orageux, Phyllis Goyle avait décidé après le repas de retourner un peu en forêt avec le demi-géant à barbe blanche qui s'appuyait sur sa canne tordue. Les licornes, sujet d'un des cours précédents, la fascinaient, et monsieur Hagrid acceptait volontiers l'aide de son élève la plus douée pour les nourrir et les soigner.

Il était plein d'a priori négatif, l'an passé, notamment à cause de ce nom qui ne lui évoquait que des mauvais souvenirs, de ces ascendances, et tout simplement de sa maison. Mais Phyllis Goyle n'avait rien à voir avec les Serpentards de sa génération, et même rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait connus depuis le début de sa carrière d'enseignant. L'étude des soins aux créatures magiques la passionnait. Elle venait souvent prêter main forte à l'ancien garde-chasse, elle dévorait tous les livres concernant les créatures magiques… c'était une vraie passionnée.  
>Elle était touchante, cette fille trop grande, trop forte, aux petits yeux enfoncés bordés de cils sombres. Elle avait l'air courageuse. Et gentille. Et simple.<br>Que faisait-elle chez les Serpentards ? C'était tout ce qu'Hagrid se demandait.  
>Il s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Pas comme il s'entichait de créatures dangereuses, non… Comme d'un enfant. Comme il s'était attaché à Harry, il y avait presque 30 ans. Parfois, il l'invitait à boire du thé, pour parler du nouvel avoine qu'il avait reçu pour les Sombrals – que Phyllis ne voyait pas, à son grand désespoir –, et lui conseiller quelques lectures supplémentaires pour qu'elle s'avance déjà pour ses BUSEs.<p>

Il la regardait caresser le flanc d'une des licornes de ses grandes mains aux ongles peints. Puis se rappela de l'heure « Hm… Phyllis… il est tard. Pense au couvre-feu. »  
>Le couvre-feu… Avec ce temps, impossible de distinguer le jour de la nuit. Il fallait toujours surveiller l'heure.<p>

Elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la capuche voilant son regard. Mais pas son sourire. Ses lèvres violettes (le froid…) dévoilèrent de petites dents blanches bien rangées. Elle lança « Au revoir monsieur Hagrid, à demain ! »  
>Demain, comme tous les jours.<br>Et Hagrid regardait cette grande fille s'éloigner, avec tendresse, comme si c'était la sienne.

Phyllis courut vers le château, esquissant des petits pas de danse très maladroits. Travailler un peu plus avec les animaux faisait sa journée. La pluie commençait à tomber quand elle entra dans les bâtiments, et rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard.  
>Elle jeta son manteau sur un des fauteuils verts, et s'affaissa dans un autre, sans aucune grâce. A quoi bon ?<br>Tout était silencieux, paisible. Phyllis profitait de ce moment de calme, de paix. De félicité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne tout gâcher. Une voix rauque, qui ressemblait à un grognement.  
>« Alors Phyphy, on est allée voir son petit copain encore ce soir ? »<br>Phelonius. Phelonius Goyle. Une sorte de gorille court sur pattes, avec le visage aplati, comme s'il s'était cogné contre un mur. Un peu idiot, les oreilles décollées. Un fin de race de la pire espèce, jugeait sa petite sœur, oubliant un instant qu'elle partageait une bonne part de son ADN.  
>L'ignorer. Oui, il fallait l'ignorer, et peut-être qu'il lâcherait l'affaire.<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce monstre ? Ce gros balourd, cet hybride répugnant… qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein ? » Il beuglait comme un bœuf.  
>Elle gardait les yeux baissés. Ne pas répondre à ses conneries, ne pas répondre à ses conneries…<br>« Ce n'est pas un monstre… ». Ça lui avait échappé. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Ça lui avait échappé.  
>« Quoi ? » rugit-il. « Quoi ? »<br>« Ce… ce n'est pas un monstre. ». Elle avait répété. Elle était fichue.  
>« Bien sûr que c'est un monstre ! » Il la saisit par les cheveux, la jeta sur le sol.<br>Elle restait silencieuse. Ne pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. « Traîtresse à ton sang ! » Il la gifla. « Sympathiser avec ce… cet hybride… » il la roua de coups de pieds.  
>Quand enfin des larmes jaillirent des petits yeux enfoncés, il arrêta, satisfait.<br>« Fais pas la comédie, Phyphy, personne n'est là pour regarder. »

Et il repartait se coucher.  
>Les bons soirs, quelqu'un venait l'aider à se relever, et elle essuyait ses larmes de rage.<br>Elle se sentait humiliée.  
>Ce n'était pas la première fois. Peut-être pas la dernière.<p>

Mais dans un an… oui, dans un an, elle serait libre.  
>Il allait quitter l'école.<br>Pitié, que son frère quitte l'école…


	9. Fermer les yeux

Un hibou.  
>Encore une lettre de Phyllis, qu'elle jeta directement dans la cheminée.<br>Une lettre de Phelonius, qu'elle lut attentivement.  
>Quelques convocations par le Ministère pour venir témoigner à propos du drame de cet été.<br>La Gazette du sorcier. Draco en couverture, les traits fatigués, le regard sombre. Il a l'air détruit.  
>Pansy soupira. Il était toujours aussi beau.<br>Gregory entra dans le salon, elle jeta le journal dans le feu.

Il l'avait vue.  
>« C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il en caressant son bouc, en passant une main grasse sur la taille de sa femme. Elle hocha la tête. Les yeux baissés.<br>« Enfin, il le mérite… »  
>Elle hocha encore une fois la tête. C'était faux, tellement faux… Comment osait-il ? Draco l'avait aidé à échapper au Feudeymon de Crabbe, il y avait bien vingt ans de cela. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment pouvait-il manquer à ce point de compassion ?<p>

« Le repas est prêt ?... Pansy ! J'ai faim ! »  
>« Oui oui. Oui oui oui… »<br>Avant les réformes pour la condition des créatures magiques, ils avaient eu un elfe de maison. Gregory Goyle avait refusé de le payer après sa libération. Il était parti travailler à Poudlard.  
>Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu, à part Phyllis : elle l'avait croisé, un jour où elle allait chercher en cuisine de quoi nourrir un Niffleur. Il était heureux de la revoir. Il était heureux là-bas.<br>Désormais, c'était Pansy qui cuisinait, qui nettoyait tout de fond en comble, qui repassait les robes de Gregory avant qu'il ne parte travailler – en fait, il ne faisait que revendre les maigres biens hérités de leurs deux familles.

Ils étaient pauvres. Les Malfoy étaient riches. Ils se haïssaient. Les Malfoy s'aimaient.  
>Pansy souffrait. Gregory était heureux de les voir souffrir.<p>

Il bâfrait. S'empiffrait de ce que Pansy avait soigneusement préparé.  
>« Ch'est de plujenplu déguelache che que tu fais ! »<br>C'était un rustre. Draco était toujours élégant et soigné.

Pansy trouvait sa vie trop petite, étriquée. Elle avait tout perdu.  
>Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle se contentait de cette vie.<br>Quand avait-elle renoncé au bonheur ?  
>Pire, quand avait-elle renoncé à une vie correcte, agréable, confortable ?<br>Pourquoi lui ?  
>Tout ce qu'ils partageaient, c'était leur haine des autres. Pas seulement des Moldus, ou des sang-de-bourbes, ou des grands vainqueurs : de tous. De tout le monde. Tous les autres.<br>Tous ces autres qui avaient une vie bien plus enviable que la leur. Ils s'en moquaient allègrement, ils les critiquaient de tout leur soûl… C'était ce qui les unissait. Pansy et Gregory Goyle.  
>Ils n'avaient que la haine en commun.<p>

Repas débarrassé, par Pansy, toujours, ils montèrent dans la chambre à coucher. Petite, sombre.  
>Il l'embrassa, timidement. Oh non, pitié, pas encore… pensa-t-elle. Mais elle se déshabilla quand même.<br>Elle sentait ce gros corps hideux peser sur le sien. La sueur, les râles graves.  
>Tout ça la dégoutait.<br>Elle sentait les gros doigts boudinés de son mari glisser dans ses cheveux.

Elle ferma les yeux sur ce visage hésitant entre le gorille et le porc. Elle cherchait à retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle revoyait des mèches blondes un peu folles, presque blanches, des yeux gris au regard intense et froid, des épaules larges et pourtant délicates, des os un peu trop saillants, une peau douce et délicate, un teint d'albâtre…  
>Tout n'était que lumière dans ses yeux fermés. Elle oubliait les va-et-vient mécaniques et violents. Elle oubliait les gémissements rauques.<br>Elle oubliait qu'elle n'était plus rien.  
>Des larmes de plaisir lui glissaient sur les joues…<p>

« Salope ! »  
>Une claque. Inattendue. D'une violence inouïe. Elle faillit tomber du lit.<br>« Qu'est-ce que… ? »  
>« Tu penses à lui ! » rugit Gregory, l'air mauvais, son corps nu et imposant se dressant devant elle.<br>« Encore, après tout ce temps ? Tu penses à lui ! »  
>Elle était vexée comme un pou. Lui, ce benêt, cet être ridicule et méprisable, ce moins que rien, la frapper elle, Pansy Parkinson ? Jamais elle ne se ferait à ces humiliations, quoiqu'elles devinssent récurrentes.<br>« Toujours… A chaque fois. » siffla-t-elle, provocatrice.  
>La provocation de trop.<br>Il lava l'offense de la seule façon qu'il pouvait, qu'il savait.

Elle ne put plus sentir son corps sous les coups de poing.  
>Elle ne chercha même pas à se défendre.<br>Elle occulta la douleur et, comme dans chaque mauvais moment à passer, elle ferma les yeux, et rejoignit Draco.


	10. Failamalle !

Dominique aidait Louis à faire ses valises. « Failamalle ! » clamait-elle dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, tout en pestant que, tout de même, en troisième année, il devrait être capable d'un sortilège aussi simple. Lucy était impatiente de raconter à son père comment elle avait fait gagner 30 points à sa maison. Elle était si fière, et un peu vantarde, il faut l'admettre. James se moquait souvent d'elle et de sa suffisance, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de fréquenter avec plaisir sa cousine aux cheveux auburn toujours coiffée « comme une institutrice moldue », disait-il (et il savait de quoi il parlait : sa tante Mathilde Dursley était institutrice).

Scorpius regardait les Weasley sur le départ, le cœur serré. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui continuaient de le soutenir. Il n'y avait qu'eux, dans tout Poudlard, pour ne pas croire en la culpabilité de son père.  
>Eux qui l'aidaient à tenir le choc, eux qui le forçaient à manger le matin (et c'était vraiment une preuve d'amour que de lui tenir tête sur ce point), eux qui lui donnaient des tapes amicales dans le dos en disant « On est là, ça va aller, on est là… ».<br>Parfois James et sa bande se retrouvaient collés pour avoir attaqué quelques « petits cons » (c'était le mot employé par James) qui osaient insulter son protégé, oubliant que lui-même l'avait fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela.  
>Eux, ils étaient là. Et ils allaient le laisser…<br>Albus et Rose descendirent de leurs dortoirs respectifs.

« Vous n'avez pas fait vos valises ? »  
>« On reste ici. »<p>

Regard interrogateur.

« Déjà, hors de Poudlard, c'est toujours un peu dangereux avec les Détraqueurs et… » commença Albus.  
>« … et on préfère rester avec toi », termina Rose.<p>

Le cœur de Scorpius allait exploser. Il se jeta dans les bras de ses amis.  
>« Hey, moi aussi je veux rester alors ! »<p>

C'était la petite Lily, qui semblait toute rouge de colère.  
>« Pourquoi VOUS vous pouvez rester, et pas moi ? »<br>Elle avait laissé tomber sa valise à ses pieds, avait croisé les bras. Elle avait la même posture, la même expression que leur mère lorsqu'elle les gronde.

« Mais Lily, tu ne seras pas mieux avec papa et maman ?... »  
>« Non, non, non ! Moi aussi je veux rester ! » Elle tapait du pied. « Je veux rester, je veux rester, je veux rester ! »<p>

Albus la prit à part. Il tentait de lui expliquer que non, ce n'était pas possible, que sans les parents ou James elle s'ennuierait surement, que toutes ses amies rentraient chez elle… Rien n'y faisait.  
>« Je… je veux rester… avec Scorpius. »<p>

C'était donc ça.  
>Son meilleur ami n'était pas seulement la coqueluche de la famille. Sa petite sœur avait le béguin pour lui.<br>Il ne parvint pas à réprimer un petit rire.

« Et en plus tu te moques de moi… »

Il aurait voulu lui répondre « Mais non, je ne me moque pas de toi. » mais ç'aurait vraiment sonné faux.

« Je veux rester. Je ne vous embêterai pas, promis. Oh, s'il te plaît Albus ! Écrivons aux parents… »  
>Elle ouvrait grand ses yeux sombres, prenait une pose de petit chat. Du haut de ses onze printemps, elle savait toujours y faire pour amadouer son entourage. Albus céda.<br>« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

Et ainsi le Poudlard Express revint voie 9 ¾ allégé d'une autre personne.  
>Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Hugo se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione en criant « maman ! ». Dominique et Louis furent accueillis par leur sœur et son fiancé. Dominique hurla « Hiiiiiii ! » en voyant la bague de Victoire.<br>James partait avec un de ses amis, Edward Thomas. Harry salua d'un geste de la main Dean, le père de ce dernier. Puis, regarda sa femme : cet hiver, ils seraient tous les deux, seuls. Ça ne les réjouissait pas plus que ça…

Enfin Lucy prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras, frottant sa joue contre la sienne, tout en racontant ses exploits à ses parents.  
>Audrey souriait, amusée, bienveillante.<br>Percy caressait la tête de sa fille. Il était fier.  
>D'ailleurs, ses filles étaient sa seule source de fierté…<p> 


	11. Mascarade

C'était le premier Noël, depuis plus de dix ans, où la famille n'était pas au complet au Terrier.  
>Charlie était resté s'occuper d'une dragonne qui allait accoucher d'un moment à l'autre, mais on était habitué à ses absences.<br>Bill, Fleur, Dominique et Louis réveillonnaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Victoire, Ted et Andromeda.  
>Ron, Hermione et Hugo avait promis que cette fois-ci ils réveillonneraient chez les Granger, mais avaient laissé une carte de vœux et des cadeaux.<br>James chez les Thomas et Albus et Lily à Poudlard, Harry avait choisi de prendre une garde le 24 décembre, Ginny étant donc la seule Potter présente, et elle aidait sa mère à tricoter de nouveaux pulls de Noël.  
>Angelina et Audrey mettaient la table, tout en regardant, attendries, Lucy jouer à la professeure d'enchantement – son jeu préféré – avec Molly, Fred et Roxanne. Les enfants s'amusaient comme des fous. Lucy, quoiqu'un peu insupportable, un peu imbue d'elle-même par moment… avait l'humour tant apprécié de son père.<p>

Humour ? Percy Weasley ?  
>Oui, Percy était drôle. Il était devenu drôle. Par devoir.<br>Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Gred et Forge. Et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute.

C'était il y avait vingt ans, un soir de Noël, Ron déballait son cadeau. Un hideux béret de laine mélangée rose et turquoise, offert par Bill qui revenait de France. Fleur lui avait interdit d'acheter ce béret, lui avait interdit de l'offrir. « C'est affrrreux Bill, pauvrrre Ronald ! ».  
>Quand Ron avait déballé, il y eut un silence. George ne disait rien. Il aurait dû faire une blague, une remarque, un commentaire sarcastique. Mais il ne disait rien. Alors Percy s'était dévoué.<br>Une remarque même pas drôle, du genre « Mais Ron, ce sont tes couleurs ! Tu seras tellement mignonne ! ». Personne n'avait ri, sur le coup. C'était trop surprenant.  
>Mais après le repas, George était là et lui avait dit « Merci ».<br>Alors, Percy avait serré son petit frère dans ses bras, et plutôt que de sécher ses larmes, il y avait joint les siennes.

Et c'était ainsi que Percy s'était entraîné à l'humour. C'était lui qui était devenu l'oncle drôle et pince-sans-rire qui animait les réunions de famille. Il se devait d'être drôle pour trois : pour lui, pour Fred, et pour George.  
>Ça sonnait faux. Plutôt faux.<br>Ce n'était pas lui. Percy Weasley n'était pas drôle.  
>Percy Weasley n'aimait pas l'humour. Ou pas vraiment.<br>Mais c'était son devoir, son devoir de grand frère.

Il se sentait coupable, tellement coupable…  
>C'était de sa faute. Il avait si honte. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû… se rebeller contre le ministre… il aurait dû… faire n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi ! Tout sauf Fred mort ! Tout sauf Fred et George, morts !<br>Il avait l'impression de les avoir tués. Tous les deux.  
>George était mort, lui aussi. Il ne riait plus. Ne faisait plus de blagues.<p>

Sur les photos posées sur la cheminée, il ne souriait pas. Il semblait toujours regarder à côté de lui, comme s'il espérait que Fred apparaîtrait, pour faire une grimace avec lui.

La dernière photographie de leur anniversaire, de leurs vingt ans, était là, sur un mur.  
>Percy la regardait, pensif. Il voyait les montures de ses lunettes se refléter sur le verre protégeant la photographie. Le contour de ses verres faisait encerclait les deux têtes des jumeaux.<br>« Oh mon petit frère… »  
>C'était un murmure. À peine audible. Mais George était là, à côté de lui.<br>Il avait entendu.  
>« Je suis là… »<p>

Leurs yeux bruns se rencontrèrent. Même tâches de rousseur, même calvitie précoce sur cheveux roux, même ride qui barre le front.  
>« Et merci d'être là, toi aussi. »<p>

C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'on lui ait jamais faite.

Malgré la culpabilité dévorante, George était celui qui faisait sentir Percy à sa place, dans cette famille qu'il avait autrefois trahie.

Son petit frère…


	12. En paquets

10 h. Albus vent de se lever.  
>Près du sapin, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, de beaux, gros paquets enrubannés d'or.<br>Lily trépignait. Rose lui avait enjoint d'attendre que les garçons se réveillent, elle qui était debout depuis plus de deux heures.

« Ah, tu es enfin là, espèce de marmotte ! On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ? »  
>« Non Lily » fit Rose « On doit encore attendre Scorpius. »<p>

« Je suis là… ». Une petite voix mal réveillée, du haut de l'escalier.  
>Cheveux en bataille, pyjama de satin gris bien trop large – il avait tant maigri ! – et froissé, encore tout engourdi de sommeil.<p>

A peine l'avait-t-elle vu que Lily courut lui faire un baiser.  
>« Joyeux Noël, Scorpius ! »<br>Et puis elle vit le sourire entendu de Albus, et dut cacher dans ses cheveux un visage tout aussi rouge.

Il y avait une grande théière pleine de chocolat chaud, et des tasses, sur l'une des tables basses. Le tout emprunté en cuisine par Lily, pour s'occuper : elle tenait vraiment de James.  
>Il lui avait suffit d'adresser un petit sourire aimable aux elfes de maison, qui s'étaient tous précipité pour préparer un chocolat divin, avec marshmallows et miel comme seule Molly savait en faire – non, pas leur petite cousine, mais Mommie.<br>Pour ça, elle tenait de sa mère. Tout obtenir avec un battement de cils, avec un sourire en coin, avec une main passée dans les cheveux…  
>Et elle se jurait, en regardant le sage garçon blond qui trempait sans appétit un cookie dans sa tasse, qu'elle obtiendrait vraiment<strong> tout <strong>ce qu'elle voulait.

Il y avait un balai pour Albus – le même que James et que leur père, un Eclair de Feu. Albus n'avait pas osé dire à son père que, même s'il se débrouillait bien sur un balai, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor, contrairement à son grand frère. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'esprit de compétition. Ce très beau cadeau le mettait mal à l'aise : cela signifiait, en somme, qu'il allait devoir tenter les présélections l'an prochain…

Il y avait des livres pour Rose. Des tonnes et des tonnes de livres. D'excellents livres d'histoire de la magie, des bandes dessinées (son péché mignon, rare chose qu'elle partageait avec son père). Elle recevait toujours ce genre de choses. Elle n'osait pas dire que, parfois, elle aurait bien aimé un cadeau un peu moins sage. Plus de poupées quand elle était petite, peut-être un balai elle aussi. Oh, pas un puissant, juste un petit balai, pour qu'elle s'entraîne, plutôt que de garder son nez dans les bouquins.

Il y avait pour Lily des disques. C'est-à-dire ce qu'elle avait demandé… oui mais. Pas ceux qu'elle voulait. Elle en avait assez de chiper les disques des Bizarr' Sisters ou des MagicDeadalives à Albus, ou de se coller contre la porte de James quand il écoutait la RITM. Et là, quoi ? Céléstina Moldubec, Christiano Pamalloti… Et elle savait que si elle faisait remarquer à ses parents que ça ne lui plaisait pas, ils lui diraient « mais pourtant tu les adorais, quand tu étais petite… ». Oui, quand elle était petite. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'était plus, petite ?  
>Elle rougit en croisant le regard de Scorpius, cacha rapidement ses cadeaux. Pitié, qu'il n'ait pas vu, pitié, qu'il n'ait pas vu…<p>

Des pulls qui grattent. Rose portait déjà un violet avec un grand R argenté, Albus un rouge avec un A d'or. Lily venait de déchirer le papier de soie pourpre pour dévoiler le sien : rose, avec un L jaune.  
>Scorpius les regardait, amusé.<p>

« Il y en a un pour toi, Scorpius. »  
>Yeux gris écarquillés sur des cernes violets.<br>« Pour… moi ? »

Vert émeraude. Un S argent.

« Mommie t'aime bien, tu sais… »

Scorpius se regarde dans la glace, à côté d'Albus. S d'argent sur fond vert.  
>Il aurait aimé d'autres couleurs. Celles-ci l'excluaient un peu, non ?<br>Mais pourtant, mais pourtant… Cette laine qui gratte, ces sourires, cette attention…

Exclu pour toujours, et pourtant inclus dans cette famille qui lui ouvrait grand les bras, réconfortante, quand sa vraie famille n'était pas là.


	13. Merci

Il n'avait pas pu le lui dire pendant les fêtes. Hermione et lui étaient chez les Granger. Il les avait croisés à King's Cross, pour saluer James avant qu'il ne parte, quand même, mais n'avait pas pu le lui dire non plus. Il était trop occupé avec les valises d'Hugo. Et puis… trop de monde.  
>Comment le lui dire ?<br>Harry appréhendait ce moment. Appréhendait sa réaction.  
>Comment le lui dire ?<p>

Il entra sans frapper chez les Weasley. S'il y avait quelqu'un, la porte était toujours ouverte. Une petite habitude de son meilleur ami, n'en déplaise à la trop prudente Hermione, qui aimait recevoir des visites surprises. Ils fermaient uniquement le soir, et certains jours où il faisait trop mauvais. Mais aujourd'hui, les Détraqueurs semblaient s'être éloignés. Il y avait même un peu de soleil faisant mine de poindre.

« Ah, tu tombes bien Harry ! »  
>Il était là. Comme s'il l'attendait.<br>« Ron il faut… » commença-t-il, mais son meilleur ami continua.  
>« …que je te dise… »<br>« …quelque chose. »  
>Ah.<br>« Moi d'abord. »  
>« Non, moi. »<br>Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Semblaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

« Je vais m'occuper de l'affaire Malfoy. »  
>C'était lâché. D'une traite. Sans respirer.<br>Hermione, dans la cuisine, avait lâché une assiette.  
>Ron et Harry l'avaient dit en même temps. Même ton, mêmes intonations. Même air solennel.<p>

Une minute.  
>Harry regarde le sofa vert des Weasley. Deux femmes. Oh ! il savait que Ginny venait voir son frère et son amie aujourd'hui. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était cette jolie personne, extrêmement maigre, le visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux, à qui Ginny servait le thé.<p>

« Oh. »  
>Oui, « oh. » C'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait dire.<br>Il comprenait. Il avait compris. Très vite.  
>Il plaignait Hermione. Sa meilleure amie. Hermione… Oh, Ron ! que fais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?<p>

Il était gêné. Ne voulait plus rester.  
>« Bon et bien… bien. Hm h… Je…. Excuse-moi Ron je… je voulais juste te dire ça, hein… hm… bien… hm… je venais aussi chercher Ginny et…. Hm… ne voulais pas vous déranger… »<br>« Je ne voulais pas gêner… excusez-moi, je m'en vais… » Astoria Malfoy s'était levée. Indésirable. Elle se sentait toujours indésirable. Ron lui demanda de rester. « Non non, merci, Ron, c'est gentil, à bientôt… Salue ta femme de ma part…. à bientôt. ». Elle était sortie. S'était éclipsée le plus rapidement possible.  
>Ginny se leva elle aussi. Hermione quitta la cuisine. Elles s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir.<br>Harry et Ron se serrèrent la main.

« Quel rustre tu fais Harry ! »  
>Les Weasley se regardaient, percevaient encore les bribes de conversation de leurs amis, qui les quittaient par la cheminée. Ils entendirent « J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Harry… ». Puis plus rien.<p>

Ron allait préparer le dîner. Hermione l'arrêta. Elle n'osait pas le toucher.  
>« J'ai moi aussi à te parler, Ron. »<br>Il se retourna. Regarda sa femme. Elle semblait si fragile. Si fébrile.

« Ron. Je sais que tu m'en veux… Non, tais-toi, tais-toi, c'est difficile ! Je sais que tu m'en veux. Et… et… tu as raison, bien sûr. Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. C'était idiot, c'était stupide. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ca n'allait pas trop, et j'ai joué la midinette. J'avais bu, et, et… c'est arrivé ! »  
>« Je sais que c'est arrivé. » Il était si froid…<p>

« Ron… Je t'en supplie. Tu peux m'en vouloir. Tout ce que tu veux. Et… je comprends que tu veuilles te venger… »  
>Il sembla tout à coup interloqué.<br>« Oh, je t'en prie ! Astoria ! Tu l'invites chez nous ! Tu vas aider son mari, tout ça pour passer pour le grand héros ! Tu vas régulièrement boire un verre, un café, avec elle. Hier tu l'as invitée au restaurant…. Ron, au restaurant ! Quand as-tu cessé de m'inviter au restaurant ? »  
>Depuis l'hiver dernier. Tout avait une raison. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Oh, il pourrait. Il pourrait la blesser. Mille remarques acides lui venaient à l'esprit, mais il ne dit rien. Il l'écoutait.<p>

« Ce n'est pas bien… pas bien du tout. Je comprends que tu veuilles te venger, parce que tu m'en veux… Mais… pas elle. Elle souffre. Elle est seule. Elle est perdue. Et après, après… elle s'en voudra terriblement, comme je m'en veux ! Tu peux me faire souffrir. Je comprends, je te dis, je comprends Ron, mais sois gentil. La pauvre, je sais que c'est elle, l'idéale pour me faire enrager, mais elle est perdue… »  
>« Tu as fini ? » il l'avait coupée, avec une sécheresse inhabituelle.<br>« Je… »  
>« Tu as fini ? Maintenant écoute-moi. » Faire preuve de diplomatie. Se retenir de dire des trucs blessants. « Je sais qu'elle est perdue. Et je sais qu'elle va mal. Et je sais qu'elle est seule. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un mec. Son mari est loin, mais elle l'aime, elle ne pense qu'à ça, tout le temps. Elle a besoin d'amis, et moi je suis là, je suis son ami.<br>Hermione… Astoria est gentille. Et drôle ! Quand elle oublie un peu ses soucis, elle est vraiment drôle ! Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez à merveille, en plus… Elle a besoin d'amis, je suis son ami. Et tu pourrais être son amie, aussi. Ça lui ferait plaisir.  
>Pourquoi est-ce que tu me prêtes ce genre d'intentions ? »<p>

Hermione devint toute rouge. Là, elle s'en voulait encore plus.  
>« Je… je… suis désolée. »<br>Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Des larmes de honte. Honte d'elle-même. Des larmes de fierté. Elle était fière de son mari. Des larmes de résignation. Elle allait le perdre. Elle l'avait perdu.  
>« Je n'ai pas faim, ce soir. Je vais me coucher. »<br>Un dernier regard vers lui, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle ne l'entendit pas lui murmurer « je te pardonne… »

Cette nuit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle retenait ses larmes, mordait son oreiller. C'était idiot, idiot…. Quelle idiote elle était.  
>Et puis, dans l'obscurité, un poids, plus lourd, de l'autre côté du lit. Elle n'osait pas se retourner. Une main, une grande main, qui se pose sur son ventre. Elle n'osait pas se retourner. Et, après le silence, des ronflements sonores. Elle n'osait pas se retourner.<p>

Seules les ténèbres perçurent son sourire.

Le lendemain, un hibou parvint à Astoria Malfoy.  
>Une lettre. Une écriture ronde, sobre, élégante.<br>Un seul mot.  
>« Merci. »<p> 


	14. C'était elle

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Harry… »

Sa voix s'était perdue dans la cendre et les flammes. Arrivés à la maison, Harry s'était tout de suite assis dans son fauteuil, regardant par la fenêtre le Terrier, espérant sûrement pouvoir faire un signe de la main à Molly ou Arthur. Assis dans son fauteuil, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Harry, je t'ai dit que… »  
>« … que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, oui. » Il semblait exaspéré. «Pourquoi faut-il que tu me harcèles à chaque fois ? Ça peut attendre, non ? »<p>

Oui bien sûr que… « Non. »  
>Quoi ?<br>« Non, Harry, ça ne peut pas attendre. »

Ah. Voilà autre chose.  
>Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Sa femme se tenait très droite.<br>Elle avait perdu confiance en elle, petit à petit, très petit par très petit, depuis quelques années. Mais là, elle semblait être une autre femme.  
>Ou plutôt, elle semblait être la Ginny qu'il avait aimé.<p>

Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, l'air frondeur, les mains sur les hanches, les pieds écartés.  
>Elle venait, tout à coup, de perdre vingt ans.<br>Un tremblement à peine perceptible de l'épaule, une hésitation d'une fraction de seconde.

« Je vais devenir Auror. »

Silence.

« Ron et toi, vous vous lancez dans le droit : grand bien vous fasse si vous voulez défendre Malfoy. Vous avez sûrement raison… Mais la menace plane toujours. Avant de régler les injustices, il faudrait peut-être régler le problème qui les a créées. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Harry ne pouvait abandonner Draco. Il était déjà tellement anéanti, il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.  
>Mais malgré tout, Ginny n'avait pas tort : il ne fallait pas oublier l'essentiel.<br>L'essentiel étant : comment anéantir les Détraqueurs, qui s'attaquaient toujours arbitrairement à tout sorcier se promenant un peu trop inconsciemment dans une rue déserte, et qui représentaient toujours une menace constante et pesante.

Ginny avait l'air décidée.  
>« Tu en as parlé à Kingsley ? »<br>« C'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous rejoindre. »

Cette fois, Harry eut une sorte de petit rictus. Vraiment ? Kingsley ? Il lui avait pourtant dit que…  
>Ginny réagit au quart de tour.<p>

« Tu ne me crois pas, pas vrai ? Mais c'est vrai : il me l'a demandé ! Tout à fait ! Il veut mobiliser le plus de sorciers compétents, et je SUIS compétente ! J'ai lutté à la bataille de Poudlard, et j'ai encore de beaux restes ! Et puis… et puis… Oh, bien sûr, le grand Harry Potter ne peut pas s'en rendre compte, mais je suis une bonne sorcière. Une puissante sorcière, même ! »

Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle était une puissante sorcière. Comment aurait-il pu tomber amoureux d'elle si elle n'avait pas été une grande sorcière ?

Il avait peur pour elle. Il l'avait toujours protégée, préservée de ce genre de choses. Il avait interdit à Kingsley de mêler sa femme à ce genre d'affaires. Elle méritait d'être au calme.  
>Il voulait lui offrir une vie « parfaite », la plus confortable, la plus vide de tous coups si possible.<br>Et c'était Ginny qu'il avait rendue vide. Vide de vie, vide de joie.  
>Vide.<p>

Mais la Ginny qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas cette Ginny vide et sans joie, cette Ginny qui s'ennuie et qui donc ennuie.

C'était elle, la Ginny qu'il avait épousée.  
>Pas la parfaite femme au foyer. Pas celle qui posait à ses côtés pour journaux et magazines, en disant que oui, tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes parfaits. Pas celle qui tricotait des pulls « à la Molly Weasley » au coin du feu, attendant une lettre des enfants…<br>Non, la vraie Ginny, la Ginny qu'il aimait, c'était elle : la guerrière. La combattante.

« Ginny, je… »  
>« Je m'en fiche de ton avis Harry ! C'est ma vie et je… »<br>« … je suis content de te retrouver. »


	15. Prenez un biscuit

« Allez Hugo, dépêche-toi ! »  
>Lily était plus petite que son cousin, et un peu plus jeune. Elle courait, gambadait, gracieuse, et Hugo tentait de la suivre, manquant souvent de tomber. Ses grands pieds le gênaient sûrement un peu, et puis, il manquait d'équilibre.<p>

Lily était une fillette drôle, intelligente, pleine d'esprit et, déjà, pleine de charme. Ses professeurs l'adoraient, les elfes des cuisines l'adoraient, en quelques mois elle était devenue la mascotte de la maison Gryffondor… Elle était intelligente, et douée, extrêmement douée… Un talent particulier pour les potions et les sortilèges, un talent général pour tout.  
>Lily était une fillette très jolie. La beauté de sa mère et de sa grand-mère paternelle (de ce qu'on lui avait dit, de ce qu'une vieille photo que conservait son père pouvait lui montrer), et un petit on-ne-sait-quoi, un air mutin, un sourire taquin, une légèreté que les autres filles avaient déjà quittée, parce qu'elles pensaient que se donner de grands airs graves les feraient grandir plus vite.<br>Lily était un rien garçon-manqué, un rien James-Potter-deuxième-du-nom-bis, dans sa témérité, dans son goût pour enfreindre les règles.  
>Lily était unE Weasley dans le sang, c'est-à-dire une femme, un tout petit bout de femme, de caractère, qui savait se faire obéir.<p>

Et celui qui en pâtissait, c'était Hugo, le « petit » Hugo : même s'il était plutôt grand de taille, il avait la mine si enfantine et l'air si innocent qu'on gardait toujours cet épithète homérique. « Petit Hugo » suivait sa cousine, petite en taille, certes, en âge, certes aussi, mais la grande Lily tout de même, partout où elle l'entraînait.

Les chapardages dans les cuisines, quand ce n'était pas James, c'était eux deux.  
>Les lancements de batailles de boules de neige, quand ce n'était pas James et sa bande, c'était eux deux.<br>Les farces aux professeurs, quand ce n'était pas James, c'était eux deux.

La relève était assurée, assurément, et James regardait toujours sa petite sœur avec une grande fierté.  
>Albus était sage, trop sage, et trop gentil. Il était la voix de la raison comme la voix du cœur, et James l'aimait pour ça, mais s'en sentait donc fatalement moins proche.<br>Lily, elle, était la voix cristalline des rires d'enfants, de ceux innocents qui ne veulent jamais le mal, mais toujours leur bon plaisir. De ceux un peu malins, un peu moqueurs, mais jamais vraiment blessants.  
>Une enfant… qui se révélait presque plus douée que son maître pour élaborer des plans à partir du matériel emprunté dans le magasin d'oncle George.<p>

Hugo, c'était l'ami digne de confiance, toujours fidèle à sa chère cousine.  
>Il avait suffi de quelques mois pour que ce petit couple, ces deux rouquins qui se tenaient fermement la main dans les couloirs, aient une notoriété folle à Poudlard, et surtout dans la maison de Gryffondor dont la salle commune sentait toujours bon le chocolat et les gâteaux, grâce à eux.<br>Même James n'osait pas des escapades aussi fréquentes, quoique souvent plus spectaculaires.

« Allleeeez ! Plus viiiiite ! »  
>Il se dépêchait, tant bien que mal, mais elle était si rapide…<br>Et puis, c'était lui qui portait les deux exemplaires de _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger _: le sien, et celui de Lily. Il portait toujours ses livres, ses cahiers, ses encriers, ses plumes, ses chaudrons… D'autres petits garçons s'étaient déjà portés volontaires, mais elle n'avait confiance qu'en Hugo, et celui-ci ne songeait même pas à refuser de jouer le mulet.  
>Parfois il ronchonnait un peu, marmonnant « C'est pas une vie ça, c'est pas une vie… », comme son père faisait quand sa mère lui imposait de porter ses paquets, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait refusé d'aider sa petite cousine.<p>

Il tentait donc en vain de la rattraper, pour se rendre au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, quand une voix retentit. « Miss Potter ? ».  
>Professeur McGonagall. Une robe sobre et austère, un large chapeau sur un chignon serré de cheveux poivre et sel, les lèvres pincées, des lunettes carrées.<br>« Voulez-vous bien venir dans mon bureau je vous prie ? »

La petite Lily hocha la tête, s'apprêta à suivre la directrice. Hugo voulut lui emboîter le pas mais, toujours de sa voix glaciale, McGonagall le lui interdit. « Pas vous Monsieur Weasley. Allez en cours, Mrs Stebbins va s'impatienter. ».

Lily suivit sa directrice dans les couloirs, laissant Hugo les bras ballants, sans sa cousine pour l'accompagner. Séparés pour la première fois de l'année, vacances exclues.  
>Lily elle-même perdait un peu de sa superbe sans son fidèle écuyer.<p>

McGonagall la fit attendre dans son bureau, quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité.  
>Lily s'ennuyait déjà. Elle scrutait les tableaux accrochés au mur. L'un d'eux attira son attention : c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont la robe large et noire ondulait comme sous l'effet du vent. Il semblait regarder ailleurs. Son nez peint était long et crochu, le teint blafard, ses cheveux aux épaules d'un noir de jais semblaient huileux, mais peut-être était-ce la peinture...<br>Lily aimait parler aux tableaux. « Vous n'êtes pas très beau, vous savez ? ».  
>Le vieillard du tableau voisin se mit à rire, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin qui semblait cassé, remuant sa barbe argentée.<br>L'homme du tableau que venait d'interpeller Lily sortit de ce qui semblait avoir été une rêverie. Il s'apprêtait sans doute à répondre quand il regarda la fillette. Son regard d'huile et de pigments sembla s'illuminer, lui qui semblait si creux et exempt de toute chaleur.  
>Lily lui sourit. Quand elle se retourna, pour voir le professeur McGonagall qui rentrait, tenant un elfe de maison par la main, un faible sourire apparut sur le portrait de Severus Rogue.<p>

La professeure s'assit, et enjoignit au petit elfe de s'installer également dans un fauteuil.  
>« Prenez un biscuit, Potter. » Lily ne se fit pas prier deux fois.<br>« Et vous aussi, monsieur Spiffy. » L'elfe hésita, puis se servit.

Lily comprit tout de suite ce que le Professeur McGonagall lui voulait. Elle se sentait idiote d'être toujours venue aux cuisines seule, parce qu'elle se pensait plus convaincante seule, avec son sourire d'ange. Mais là, Hugo lui manquait. Elle allait être punie, c'était sûr… Mais seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le mur : le portrait la regardait.

« Miss Potter… trouvez-vous qu'à Poudlard nous ne vous nourrissons pas assez ? Que nos élèves sont sous-alimentés, peut-être ? »  
>Lily avait la bouche pleine de délicieux biscuits aux raisins. Elle ne pouvait décemment répondre autre chose que « Non, profecheur... glp… professeur McGonagall. »<br>« Peut-être pensez-vous que les élèves de la maison Gryffondor ont moins que les autres lors des repas ? »  
>« Non, Professeur McGonagall. »<p>

« Après avoir remarqué d'étranges disparitions dans les réserves des cuisines, j'ai mené mon enquête, Miss Potter. Monsieur Spiffy ici présent m'a décrit une jeune fille rousse… »  
>« … avec un visage d'ange, Madame. » s'empressa d'ajouter Spiffy. Il sourit timidement à la demoiselle qui lui faisait face, et elle l'ignora superbement, faisant la moue. Il fallait lui signifier qu'elle lui en voulait de cette trahison.<p>

« Étrangement, miss Potter, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous… allez savoir pourquoi. »  
>Lily avait déjà une réputation de fauteuse de trouble, voilà pourquoi. Rose pouvait correspondre à la description – quoiqu'elle soit moins jolie, pensait Lily –, mais elle était bien trop sage.<p>

« Vous êtes encore jeune et inconséquente, je ne vais pas sévèrement vous punir pour une faute de ce genre. Je me contenterais de retirer… »  
>Lily ouvrit la bouche, pour protester.<br>« … cinquante points à Gryffondor. Et ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là : je suis très clémente avec vous, et vous devriez m'être reconnaissante de ne pas vous donner de retenue, et de ne pas vous retirer de points supplémentaires. »  
>Lily ferma la bouche.<br>« Bien, c'est tout. Que je ne constate plus aucune perte, ou vous serez immédiatement tenue pour responsable, et cette fois vous reviendrez ici pour que nous discutions d'une punition exemplaire. Vous pouvez sortir, j'imagine que monsieur Weasley doit s'impatienter. »

En sortant, Lily croisa le regard du portrait. Il l'intriguait beaucoup, ce monsieur pas très beau. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et, si vite sortie du bureau de McGonagall, se dit qu'elle avait faim.


	16. Une idée idiote

Bureau des Aurors.

Ginny revenait d'une de ces séances d'expériences souvent vaines sur l'un des Détraqueurs capturés et mis à disposition du Ministère pour le Comité des Sortilèges Expérimentaux. Il s'agissait d'élaborer un sort suffisamment puissant pour les anéantir – plutôt que de les repousser – en grand nombre, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.  
>Hermione, en tant qu'ancienne directrice du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, s'y était mollement opposée, car il s'agissait de maltraitance sur des créatures, mais la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses avait donné son feu vert. De plus, les Détraqueurs étant jugés « sans âme », les « tortures » pouvaient être autorisées à leur encontre.<p>

Mais encore une fois, Ginny avait échoué. Les sortilèges classiques ne fonctionnaient pas, ceux plus élaborés non plus puisqu'ils étaient destinés aux humains. Il fallait créer un Patronus « supérieur », plus puissant. Mais comment ?  
>Elle sentait sa mission lui échapper… Peut-être n'était-elle pas à la hauteur, finalement ?<br>Elle n'avait personne à qui parler de ses craintes : jamais elle n'avouerait sa défaite à Harry, et Ron et Hermione étaient bien trop proches de lui. Elle pouvait écrire à Luna, mais celle-ci avait d'autres soucis en ce moment, avec Rolf qui était tombé malade – une grippe asiatique assez grave, alors qu'ils étudiaient le Zarquilaïn mongol.

Ron et Harry travaillaient face à face, dans le même box, pour plus d'efficacité.  
>Le procès approchait de plus en plus, et… toujours rien qui puisse l'innocenter. Heureusement, rien ne prouvait sa culpabilité non plus, mais à moins que le Veritaserum fonctionne enfin, ce qui était fort peu probable, ou que Draco accepte la legilimancie, ce qui était encore moins probable, et qu'Harry voulait de toute façon éviter, il restait le coupable idéal.<br>Un Mangemort hors des murs d'Azkaban, y a-t'il plus parfait ? L'opinion public se déchaînait déjà, et bien peu croyaient en son innocence.

Les correspondances de Draco se faisaient par un hibou grand duc personnel, il était donc impossible de suivre ses échanges avec le service des Postes.  
>Il y avait des trous dans ses déplacements lors de la Coupe du Monde, des moments où il s'était éclipsé et où personne ne l'avait vu. Il était peut-être tout simplement allé aux toilettes, mais sans témoin ces disparitions pouvaient sembler suspectes.<br>Il ne travaillait pas, sortait peu, voire jamais, du Manoir Malfoy, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait eu tout le temps de fomenter une rébellion de Détraqueurs s'il l'avait voulu, et que personne ne pouvait témoigner pour lui, à part sa famille proche, qui pouvait d'ailleurs être accusée de complicité.

Ginny était énervée par son échec, et énervée de les voir ainsi.  
>« Plutôt que de l'innocenter, il vaudrait mieux trouver le vrai coupable. ÇA, ce serait utile… Pour nous tous comme pour lui, d'ailleurs… »<p>

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Une petite remarque acerbe de sa sœur, et Ron avait compris. Il croisa le regard de Harry. Il pensait que son meilleur ami avait eu la même pensée que lui. Sans doute, il était si brillant… Harry Potter grand héros pensait à tout avant lui.  
>Non ?<br>Non. Harry avait juste souri à Ron. Un sourire complice du genre « les bonnes femmes, n'est-ce pas ? ». Pas un sourire qui disait « Je pense la même chose que toi, courons au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. »

Ron crut un instant que si Harry ne pensait pas comme lui, son idée devait être stupide.  
>Mais non. Non. Il devait se convaincre qu'il était tout aussi capable que son ami.<p>

Il se leva, sous les yeux de Harry, qui ne comprenait pas. « Merci Ginny. »  
>Elle ne comprit pas non plus.<br>Il salua l'ensemble du Bureau, et le quitta.

Une idée idiote ? Il avait déjà détruit un Horcruxe avec une idée idiote.  
>Il aiderait sûrement son pire ennemi, et le mari d'une bonne amie, avec une idée idiote.<p> 


	17. Une ombre

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Lily avait été convoquée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle chapardait de plus belle, de plus gros gâteaux, en faisant plus de bruit. La veille, elle avait même crié « Coucou, je suis Lily Potter, et je viens me servir à manger ! » Une semaine, et rien.

Au début, elle s'était dit qu'en se faisant attraper une nouvelle fois, elle pourrait retourner dans le bureau, et converser un peu avec ce drôle de portrait. Il l'intriguait. Et puis, le temps passant, elle s'était impatienté.  
>La curiosité devenait obsession. Elle devait lui parler, elle devait savoir.<br>Elle avait perdu goût à la plupart de ses jeux, elle délaissait un peu Hugo, elle en oubliait même de battre des cils quand elle passait devant Scorpius.

Une semaine, et rien ne se passait. McGonagall ne réagissait pas à ses provocations.  
>Lily traversait le deuxième étage, ruminant sa colère quand… une idée. Oh, une idée idiote, mais une idée quand même.<br>Elle approcha de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de la tour de la direction.  
>« Poire Belle-Hélène », souffla-t-elle sans grande conviction.<br>Et la gargouille s'écarta. Et le mur s'ouvrit en deux.  
>La vieille McGonagall n'était pas très méfiante : une semaine depuis que Lily l'avait entendue prononcer ce mot de passe, et elle n'avait pas songé à le changer. Dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui montaient tous seuls, Lily riait intérieurement : c'était un jeu d'enfant.<br>Une porte de chêne. Derrière, aucun bruit. Elle pouvait entrer.

Lily poussa la grande porte, prudemment. Personne.  
>Elle fit le tour de la salle, en un regard. Vraiment, personne.<p>

Sur le mur, Black, Fortescue, Derwent, Everard, Dumbledore, Rogue. Rogue.  
>Elle regardait ce tableau. Pourquoi la fascinait-il à ce point ?<br>« Bonjour monsieur Rogue ! »  
>C'était amusant. S'il n'était pas mort, ç'aurait pu être lui, son directeur…<p>

« Bonjour, Lily. »  
>Il avait retenu son nom. Lily trouvait que c'était très aimable de sa part.<br>Elle avait eu très envie de lui parler, et maintenant il l'impressionnait. Il fallait pourtant faire la conversation, après l'avoir engagée.  
>« Hm… vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? »<br>« Assez longtemps, oui. »  
>Malgré son apparence sévère, il avait l'air doux quand il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle se sentait en confiance, là, à parler avec ce morceau de toile couvert de peinture à l'huile.<p>

« Vous savez, mon grand frère – pas le grand, le petit –, il a le même prénom que vous… enfin, son deuxième prénom. Severus, tout pareil. C'est amusant, parce qu'il n'est pas très sévère, justement. Vous étiez sévère, comme directeur, monsieur Rogue ? »  
>« Il semblerait. » Sa voix était traînante, assez étrange, grave. En l'écoutant bien, on avait l'impression qu'il réprimait sans cesse un sanglot. Pourtant, il souriait. Faiblement, mais il souriait.<br>« D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être ic… »

« En effet Severus, miss Potter ne devrait pas être ici. »  
>C'était le professeur McGonagall. Elle était entrée sans un bruit.<br>« Il semblerait d'ailleurs que miss Potter me prend pour une idiote. Vous pensiez que je ne surveillais pas vos agissements, miss Potter ? Que je ne me doutais pas que, si vous continuiez ces provocations, il y avait bien une raison qui vous poussait à revenir dans ce bureau ? »  
>Lily regardait ses pieds. Ses joues étaient en feu.<br>« Mais j'ignore laquelle… que venez-vous faire ici, Potter ? »

Que répondre ?  
>« J'ai défié les règles établies avec pour seul objectif de revenir dans ce bureau, et ce pour discuter avec un tableau. » ? C'était un peu faible.<br>Sa réponse ne fut pas beaucoup plus convaincante : « Et bien … je… en fait… grmblglmb… je… »  
>Lily cherchait désespérément un soutien du côté du tableau, mais Rogue, ou plutôt son portrait, était sans armes pour l'aider. Il commença un « Minerva… »<p>

« Oh, je comprends. Suivez-moi, Potter. »  
>Elles entrèrent dans une pièce isolée, vide, qui sentait un peu le brûlé. Vingt ans qu'elle n'avait plus d'usage. C'était là où vivait Fumseck, il fut un temps, mais Lily, bien entendu, ne pouvait le savoir.<br>« Vous savez, Potter, que vous allez être punie ? »  
>La rouquine hocha la tête.<br>« Regardez-moi… je sais ce que vous voulez. Mais je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien… »  
>Comprendre quoi ? Lily plongeait ses yeux dans ceux bleus et perçants de Minerva McGonagall.<br>« Vous savez, les tableaux ne sont que des ombres. Des ombres de ceux qu'ils représentent… Le professeur Rogue était un être exceptionnel, mais il n'est pas bon de converser à des ombres. Les ombres n'ont pas d'âme, Potter… Les autres élèves, les professeurs, en ont. Pourquoi préférez-vous les ombres aux vivants, Potter ? »

Elle ne savait pas.  
>Elle quitta la place, avec 150 points en moins pour Gryffondor, 8 heures de retenues étalées sur deux semaines, et l'injonction de ne converser qu'avec des êtres, vivants ou non, possédant une « âme » et si possible n'étant pas coincés dans un cadre.<p>

Mais comment des yeux si brillants et si doux, comment une voix si étranglée… pouvaient-ils appartenir à une ombre, une ombre sans âme ?  
>Elle ne pouvait plus le revoir. Elle ne pouvait plus l'écouter.<br>Mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui parler, de lui écrire, de se confier.

Rentrée au dortoir, refusant de raconter à quiconque ce qui venait de se passer, et pourquoi elle s'était absentée, elle ouvrit un petit carnet à couverture rose, cadeau d'Albus pour Noël.

Première page, vierge. De son écriture d'écolière, elle commença à écrire :

_Cher professeur Rogue… cher Severus,_

_Je suis ravie de vous avoir vu tout à l'heure, vous aviez l'air en forme. Néanmoins j'ai le regret de vous informer que, un peu par votre faute, je suis collée…_

Et puis de sa mésaventure, elle commença à écrire, écrire, écrire, elle qui n'aimait pas trop ça. Sur ses parents qui la prenaient encore pour une petite fille, sur Hugo qui était trop peureux et qui l'inquiétait (« _que deviendra-t-il sans moi ? »_), sur James qui oubliait parfois qu'elle n'était qu'une fille, sur Albus qui ne l'oubliait pas assez, sur Scorpius qui ne la regardait pas beaucoup…

Des pages, et des pages, et des pages…

Elle avait un nouvel ami, qu'elle retraçait de mémoire sur la page de garde, à coups de crayons, un nez crochu, des cheveux longs… entre deux confidences.


End file.
